12th Precinct, meet MSN
by Caskettina
Summary: Title says it all really. Just a toy-around with a friend, really. X3
1. Chapter 1

**Kate Beckett **says:

Oh, good Lord, how did I get dragged into this one?

**Hot Writer Alert** says:

Because you wanted to talk to me during this break...? :3

**Kate Beckett **says:

Open... Window!

**Hot Writer Alert **says:

Why?

**Kate Beckett **says:

Lack of air...! Ego... Taking up... Room!

**Hot Writer Alert **says:

Smexy ego, much? ;D

**Kate Beckett **says:

-Dead-

**Hot Writer Alert **says:

Ah, fudge. D:

**Kate Beckett **says:

-Respawn-

Aren't you supposed to be writing that new book/chapter, majig, thingy?

**Hot Writer Alert **says:

I can multi-task. Just like a woman.

**Kate Beckett **says:

Please. You /are/ a woman. ;3

**Esposito - Tranny. **says:

OOOH. BUUUURRRN.

**Hot Writer Alert **says:

Seen your name, Detective Tranny? And how long have you been there for? o.O

**Kate Beckett **says:

-Snigger- Someone got MSN-apped. :3

**Esposito - Tranny. **says:

Aaaah fu- D:

Oh, long enough to print screen that. :D

-**Esposito - Tranny. is offline. You can still send messages, but he/she will not receive them-**

**Kate Beckett **says:

He/she. Sounds about right.

**Hot Writer Alert **says:

Hahaha. Bully :P

Oh, jees. DX Ginas here. She's now gonna sit on me until I finish this book. :P Bai now, Detective.

-**Hot Writer Alert is offline. You can still send messages, but he/she will not receive them-**

**Kate Beckett **says:

... D: That should be me.

**-Kate Beckett is offline. You can still send messages, but he/she will not receive them-**

* * *

><p><em>Random test trial. Should I keep going, or would BeckettCastle and the crew be more inclined to use Facebook? :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kate Beckett - Remember my name, you'll be screaming it later **says:

In Soviet Russia, you don't like Mudkipz, Mudkipz like you.

**Castle. No, for the last time, I'm NOT a building **says:

o.O You in Russia, by any chance, Detective?

**Kate Beckett - Remember my name, you'll be screaming it later **says:

No, Ryan told that to me.

Listen to Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up.

**Castle. No, for the last time, I'm NOT a building **says:

Awww, Beckett that's reall-

YOU EVIL *BEEPBEEPBEEPINGBEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

**Kate Beckett - Remember my name, you'll be screaming it later **says:

Ryan taught me that. ;3 Heh.

**Castle. No, for the last time, I'm NOT a building **says:

I'm gonna get him for that ...

**Kate Beckett - Remember my name, you'll be screaming it later **says:

Oh yeah? Esposito will defend me!

**Castle. No, for the last time, I'm NOT a building **says:

Hu-wha-? Ryan? ... Idc, either way, I'll still get you.

**Lanies whore **says:

No chance, Castle.

**Kate Beckett - Remember my name, you'll be screaming it later **says:

Gerrof Ryan. Get your own MSN.

**RyRy - NYPDs finest **says:

I have my own. I just couldn't run to my computer quick enough.

**Castle. No, for the last time, I'm NOT a building **says:

Abuse. D:

**Lanies whore **says:

Safety word is Apple.

**RyRy - NYPDs finest **says:

...

**Castle. No, for the last time, I'm NOT a building **says:

...

**Kate Beckett - Remember my name, you'll be screaming it later **says:

Oh, but that was last times D:

**RyRy - NYPDs finest **says:

o_O

**Kate Beckett - Remember my name, you'll be screaming it later **says:

I felt like joining in. I wish we had webcams on. I wanna see all your reactions. XD

**Lanies whore **says:

Oops, wrong window.

I.. urh, what Beckett?

**Castle. No, for the last time, I'm NOT a building **says:

Kinky.

**RyRy - NYPDs finest **says:

This is just /so/ awkward right now.

**Kate Beckett - Remember my name, you'll be screaming it later **says:

It could be more awkward. Like if Roy was in this.

**Roy; International Toy-Boy. **says:

Hm?

**Lanies whore **says:

Urrh... Nice name...

**Kate Beckett - Remember my name, you'll be screaming it later **says:

-Snortgiggle-

**Castle. No, for the last time, I'm NOT a building **says:

I'm the only one with a non-awkward MSN name. Hahaha. Win.

**RyRy - NYPDs finest **says:

Mines not awkward, thank you.

**Lanies whore **says:

Just vain. And incorrect.

**Roy; International Toy-Boy. **says:

Don't you all have work to do?

**Kate Beckett - Remember my name, you'll be screaming it later **says:

Yes, we'll get right onto it sir. Won't we, boys? ¬_¬

**Castle. No, for the last time, I'm NOT a building **says:

Gotta love holidays. ;3

**Roy; International Toy-Boy. **says:

Get on with your book, Castle.

**Castle. No, for the last time, I'm NOT a building **says:

Yes, sir.

-**Castle. No, for the last time, I'm NOT a building is now offline. You can still send messages, but he/she will not receive them-**

**Kate Beckett - Remember my name, you'll be screaming it later **says:

Damnit, Roy. I mean, sir. I was about to tell him something. ..

**-Roy; International Toy-Boy is now offline. You can still send messages, but he/she will not receive them-**

**Lanies whore **says:

Oh? You can tell me and Ryan. :3

**RyRy - NYPDs finest **says:

'Course. Go ahead.

**Kate Beckett - Remember my name, you'll be screaming it later **says:

Bite me. And get on with your work!

**-Kate Beckett - Remember my name, you'll be screaming it later is now offline. You can still send messages, but he/she will not receive them-**

**Lanies whore **says:

o.O Someones PMSing.

**-Lanies whore is now offline. You can still send messages, but he/she will not receive them-**

**RyRy - NYPDs finest **says:

Ditched. DX Wait for meee!

-**RyRy - NYPDs finest is now offline. You can still send messages, but he/she will not receive them-**


End file.
